The Breakfast Club: Glee Edition
by sitdown-frankenteen
Summary: They were five students with nothing in common, faced with spending a Saturday detention together in their high school library. At 7 a.m. they had nothing to say, but by 4 p.m. they had bared their souls to each other and become good friends.


Disclaimer:

© Fox, Ryan Murphy Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision, Glee

© Universal, John Hughes, A&M Films/Channel, The Breakfast Club

Although I wish I owned Glee, and the Breakfast Club, I don't. The ideas and views of this FanFiction are in no way affiliated with Fox, Ryan Murphy, Universal, or John Hughes. However, I did come up with this Crossover idea. Anyways you get it, characters and what not our not mine and stuff. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N:

This is set around a month before the pilot episode of Glee. It is based on the greatest movie ever: The Breakfast club. This is a Finchel/Quick fic, with Artie thrown into the mix. This is my first REAL story. I have always written one shots. Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

"…and these Children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through…"

–David Bowie

**Chapter One: Mess with the Bull, You'll get the Horns**

**

* * *

**Saturday, March 24, 2009. William McKinley high school, Lima, Ohio. 43554.

Dear Ms. Sylvester,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong...and what we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a nerd, an athlete, a diva, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…

This Saturday, like most in Allen County, Ohio was plain and boring. A day, that in beginning looked like it was a complete waste of these young teenage lives. In fact it would change those very teenagers' lives for the better.

Quinn Fabray was the first of the five students to arrive for detention. She was driven by her father, a delusional man who seemed to be living in his own perfect world. The young blonde, for the most part, went along with this way of thinking. She was seemly perfect. A cheerleader, president of the Celibacy club, and girlfriend to the quarterback; Quinn Fabray appeared to have it all, but that wasn't the case. Her life wasn't the perfect scene everyone saw, but she hid it well. She pleaded with her father that this was pointless, and didn't make any sense. Where he countered that skipping school to go shopping wasn't something she should have done, or gotten caught doing, rather. He promised he would make it up to her, and kissed her goodbye.

Artie Abrams arrived next, in a large white handicap van. After what seemed like twenty minutes, Artie was on to pavement and staring up at his mother from his wheelchair. "Is this the first and the last time we do this Art?" His mother asked, clearly annoyed. He nodded adjusting his glasses, "Last." After a small argument about how he was to spend his time during detention, his mother wheeled him into the building and into the library. He was embarrassed; being in a chair weighed on him greatly. It wasn't like he was being swarmed with friends; the only people that ever talked to him were the kids in the AV Club. Artie used poetry to express his feelings about his life, and as of late his poems had become darker and darker.

Finn Hudson was crammed in the front seat of the beat up mini van that was being driven by his mother, Carole. She looked at him apologetically, knowing it wasn't fair for him to be here; even though he did do wrong. Finn wasn't as smart as most guys his age, but he wasn't completely stupid. He knew treating other kids badly just because they were different, and just because he had to maintain his reputation as Quarterback was wrong, and it was breaking him down inside. He needed this detention more then he knew. He apologized to his mother again; he was supposed to help her clean out the attic today. She wasn't tall enough to reach the pull-down, and Finn was plenty tall enough. He kissed his mother good bye, and apologized again before getting out of the van.

Noah Puckerman, Puck as everyone called him, strutted onto the lawn of the school. He walked right in front of the next car pulling up, making the driver slam on their breaks. He didn't flinch. It hadn't taken him long to build up this bad ass façade. He played the part so well. He was a criminal, a bully, a jock, a meat head. This juvenile delinquent wasn't more then a pick up line away from his next lay, and he enjoyed that life style. But there was something underneath his bad boy exterior that he was hiding, a secret that if was on the surface would tarnish the lives of his closest friends. He made the familiar path to the library, with a solemn mask on his face.

Inside the car that had just stopped suddenly was Rachel Berry. The aspiring Broadway actress thought more of herself then even she did. The product of two Gay dad's and turkey baster, Rachel Berry grew up in a world of gold stars, dance lessons, singing lessons, and acting lessons. She was talented, but that talent was some how masked by her ability to only think about her own well being. Which is exactly how she landed herself in this Saturday detention. "Father, Daddy, I think that this is absurd. I shouldn't have to miss TMC's all day marathon of Barbra for detention." She exclaimed as they motioned their little girl to get out of the car, and suck it up, "Even Barbra had to do things she thought were absurd. We love you." And with that the aspiring young ingénue was out of the car, and walking to her doom. (Forgot to mention she was over dramatic.)

The teenagers were seated in the library quietly, all adjusting to the fact that they had to spend a whole Saturday with the people around them. Ms. Sylvester came into the library holding a few pencils and pieces of paper. The feared cheerleading Coach was being punished herself for baking the principal a batch of dog poop cookies. She looked around the room before saying anything. She spoke with a disgusted tone, "Well, well, here we are. I want to congratulate you idiots for causing enough mayhem to land your sorry behinds in this very room ruining one Sue Sylvester's Saturday. It is now 7:06, and I have to deal with you disgraces for the next eight hours and fifty-four minutes. To help you realize how stupid you are, I want you to write an essay. Q!" The cheerleading coach beckoned her head cheerleader front and center. The blonde obliged. Sue gave the paper and pencils to Quinn, and told her to pass them out, as she laid out the rules of the day. "They're will be no talking, no moving; I don't even want to hear you breathe. You will write this essay of no less than 1,000 words describing to me who you think you are. And be sure to include how you have the right to ruin my Saturday. I will be right across the hallway in my office; I don't want to hear anything coming from this room. Any Questions?" There was a silent moment, before she turned to start leaving.

"Yeah, I gotta question," Puck stated, which caused Ms. Sylvester to turn and face him grimacing. "Do the 80's know that you stole all their track suits?" He asked propping his feet up on the table.

"I will give you the answer to that question next Saturday, Mr. Puckerman. Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns." She turned completely, and walked out of the room.

"That woman is a bitch." Puck said a loud.

* * *

A/N: Well here is my first crossover Fic. I hope it was good enough to make you want to read chapter two, which will be up within the week. Maybe even within the next couple days. I know this chapter was quite boring, but remember if you have seen the movie then you know it just gets better from here. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
